El Boggart
by Lily Charlotte Evans
Summary: Clase De Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.Un Boggart.Y el miedo de James Potter. Eso es todo.


James y Sirius nunca escuchaban en clase. Ellos lo sabían todo,no necesitaban profesores para volver a contar las cosas que ellos ya conocían. Por supuesto, ellos no estaban escuchando en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. James estaba elaborando un diagrama de las tácticas de Quidditch, y Sirius estaba dibujando una imagen de ... Bueno ... James no sabía qué estaba dibujando. James tomó una mirada alrededor de la habitació ,con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, mirando al profesor, probablemente tratando de dar la impresión de que estaba escuchando. Remus , por supuesto,estaba escribiendo notas en cualquier tema que estaban haciendo. Lily Evans estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Remus. Garabateando notas tan rápida como puede. James sonrió para sus adentros. Si sólo ella saldría con él ...

"Todo el mundo! Formar una línea por favor!".-Gritó el profesor de DCAO, profesor Stevens. Esto fue recibido con el ruido de sillas chirriando en el suelo, como todo el mundo formó una línea.

"Lunático, ¿qué estamos haciendo?" Susurraron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo. Remus rodó los ojos.

"Vamos a utilizar un no hubieras estado planeando cosas de Quidditch y el dibujo ... ¿Qué es eso?"Terminado Remus señalando como el dibujo de Sirius. Sirius fingió mirar ofendido.

"¿Por qué, es el profesor Stevens por supuesto!" Él dijo con orgullo.

"No se parece nada al profesor Stevens", dijo Peter.

"¡Estoy ofendido!" Dijo Sirius, fingiendo estar ofendido.

"Daros prisa vosotros cuatro!" Gritó el profesor Merodeadores se pusieron rápidamente en línea. Cada persona tomó a su vez para hacer frente al Boggart. Algunos tençian miedo a cosas muy extrañas. Uno chico se le convirtió en la señora Norris. Finalmente,el turno de los de Sirius era un payaso ("Esas cosas son horrible!") el de Peter era una cucaracha, y Remus era una luna llena. Finalmente, fue el turno de James. A decir verdad, no tenía la menor idea de su mayor miedo. Así, sólo se acercó a la parte delantera de la línea, y miró el Boggart, que era un globo desinflado. El globo voló por los aires, y se formó en algo que James era lo que menos esperaba para ser su peor temor.

Lily Evans yacía muerta en el suelo.

La gente gritaba. James se quedó mirando el cuerpo inerte sobre el grupo, incapaz de moverse o hablar. Su varita cayó al suelo, y James comenzó a temblar mientras miraba a la muerta Lily Evans. Lily Evans tenía los ojos vidriosos, y mirando el techo sin ver. Se veían como alguien ha extinguido toda la vida de ellos. Sus brazos y piernas en curva en posiciones extrañas. No había respiración viniendo de su boca. No hay vida. Sin oxígeno. No risas. No felicidad. No, nada. James hundió lentamente en el suelo, al lado del cadáver. Podía sentir las lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos cuando la miraba. No podía soportarlo. No podía soportarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que se hubiera , abrió los ojos para ver el profesor Stevens encerrar el Boggart de vuelta al armario. Poco a poco, James tomó su varita, y se puso de pie, frente a todos. La mayoría de la gente tenía aspecto de shock o terror en sus ojos de Sirius estaban muy abiertos, mirando a James. Remus estaba blanco como el papel, y estaba intentando superar el shock que tenía en estos momentos. La boca de Peter estaba abierta, mirando a James. Pero fue la reacción de Lily que le sorprendió más.

Tenía las manos sobre su boca, y las lágrimas estaban en sus ojos. Estaba mirando directamente a produjo un silencio incómodo. A continuación, la campana sonó.

"Ya os podeis marchar" murmuró el profesor Stevens. James agarró rápidamente sus cosas y salió corriendo de la habitación, a pesar de que lo estuviesen llamando"Cornamenta!". James corrió a un pasillo fuera de estudiantes, no hay maestros, no hay fantasmas, y no Boggart.

¿Por qué, _por_ qué, se había convertido en el Boggart en una Lily Evans muerta? había algo que temía más que a su muerte. Pero si temía su muerte, que posiblemente podría significar que ...

"¿James?" Susurró una vocecita. James saltó y miró a su alrededor. Lily estaba de pie frente a él, a unos 3 metros de distancia. Ella lo miró con una mirada que parecía lástima.

"James, ¿estás bien?" Ella preguntó, poniendo sus libros en el suelo, y caminar hasta James, tomando sus libros y colocarlos en el suelo.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué el Boggart se ha convertido en mí?" Ella pregunto. James suspiró.

"Yo- Yo no sé! No sé por que se convirtió en ti muerta!" El dijo. La imagen de Lily muerta nadó a través de su mente. Se estremeció.

"Bueno, si se convirtió en mi muerte, de lo que sientes por mí debo ser ..." Lily se detuvo, y se sonrojó.

"Pensé que solo me gustabas! Pero, tiene que ser algo diferente, debe ser-"

"El amor", susurró Lily terminar su frase. James la miró fijamente. Ella nunca había visto más hermosa. De repente, y James no tenía idea de cómo, pero se estaban besando. James tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y Lily tenía los de ella alrededor de su cuello. James siempre había imaginado esto. Se lo imaginó casi todos los días. Y fue mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Era como si los fuegos artificiales iban dentro de su cabeza, y él estaba volando a través de las estrellas. Y era un millón de veces mejor que eso. Poco a poco, se separaron.

"Wow" Ambos susurraron al mismo tiempo. James envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Lily.

"No me di cuenta que te amaba. No me di cuenta ..." Él dijo.

"Bueno, me alegro de que hicimos lo del Boggart, aunque me vi a mi misma muerta" Ella dijo. James sonrió un poco.

"Por lo tanto, hay un viaje de Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana, ¿quieres ir conmigo?"

 **Espero que os haya gustado!Una de mis parejas favoritas de Harry Potter es esta!Viva Lily y James Potter!**


End file.
